Roman Photo
by Matteic
Summary: Voici la suite de Nocturne. Un nouveau personnage féminin débarque dès le premier chapitre. Je ne vais pas vous dire tout de suite avec qui elle sortira, pas gâcher le suspense... Et ça va durer des années. Ah, le chantage aux reviews a payé...
1. Chapitre 1

Roman-Photo

Bon, je crois que je vous dois une explication à propos du titre... Je vous le dis franchement, c'est entièrement ma faute. Je choisis mes titres très vite, la première idée est généralement la bonne. Le titre vient ici de mes réflexions sur l'intrigue de _Nocturne_, qui a viré à l'eau de rose à un point affligeant... Une fois que le mot est entré dans ma tête, il s'est avéré impossible de le faire ressortir !

Non, sérieusement, c'est une histoire normale.

Disclaimer : Les X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus. Les personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent.

Note chronologique : Cette histoire suit directement _Nocturne_. Elle débute en octobre 2013 ; TJ a un an, Rachel deux mois. Kurt et Ororo sont à nouveau ensemble, fiancés, mais pas mariés.

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Sophie Miller passa la grille du manoir par une belle fin de matinée d'octobre. Il faisait encore chaud, et de nombreux adolescents – et des adultes, réalisa-t-elle – jouaient dans le parc, sur le terrain de basket ou de base-ball. La femme qui l'accompagnait, Ororo, une métisse aux cheveux immaculés, la fit entrer dans le manoir, sombre et frais, et elles se dirigèrent vers la porte du bureau du chef des lieux, le professeur Xavier.

Ororo frappa doucement à la porte.

" Entrez. "

Ororo poussa le battant qui s'ouvrit sans résistance. Derrière un bureau, Sophie vit un homme totalement chauve, les yeux brillants d'intelligence.

" Merci, Ororo. Entrez, Sophie. Je suis heureux de vous voir. "

" Moi de même. " dit Sophie par réflexe en se demandant qui elle venait de rencontrer – elle avait été assez frappée, dans la parc, par la vision de deux enfants identiques, à la peau dorée et aux cheveux bleu-vert, qui jouaient aux billes à un mètre du sol. Elle prit place dans le siège qui lui désignait le professeur.

" Je sais une partie de ce qui vous a amené ici. Je sais que vous étiez institutrice et que vous avez dû quitter la ville où vous habitiez car des habitants vous ont catalogués comme mutante et vous ont menacée. "

" Sur les renseignements du père d'un de mes élèves. "

" Comment ça ? "

" C'est un peu long à raconter… "

" J'ai tout le temps. "

Sophie était capable de sentir en quelques minutes si la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle était digne de confiance. Cet homme l'était. Elle lui raconta donc son enfance, normale malgré une hypersensibilité qu'un psychologue lui avait appris à maîtriser. Ses dons avaient commencé à se manifester à l'adolescence par un soudain accroissement de sa force physique.

" Ça a débuté juste après mon treizième anniversaire. Avant, j'étais plutôt moyenne. Comme mon professeur de sport s'étonnait, j'ai inventé une histoire de cours de gym où je m'étais inscrite. Il m'a crue. Et j'ai fait attention à ne pas trop profiter de mes dons. Et heureusement, ce n'était pas visible. J'ai commencé à... changer pendant les grandes vacances, donc à la rentrée, je maîtrisais mes transformations, ça ne débarquait plus n'importe quand. "

" Puis-je vous demander ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? "

" Tout s'est passé sans problèmes pendant plusieurs années. Je suis devenue institutrice, et les enfants m'appréciaient beaucoup. Les parents aussi, sauf un père divorcé qui m'avait fait des avances et que j'avais repoussé. Il a décidé de me rendre la vie impossible et quand il a découvert que j'étais mutante, il m'a aussitôt dénoncée... il a fait imprimer des tracts qu'il a mis dans toutes les boîtes aux lettres du quartier. Ma directrice m'a dit qu'elle ne souhaitait plus me revoir. J'ai fait des recherches sur Internet pour essayer de trouver un moyen de me défendre et je suis tombée sur le site de l'Institut. "

" Comment cet homme a-t-il découvert que vous étiez mutante ? "

" Par un malheureux concours de circonstances. J'étais invitée à une fête chez des amis en face de son appartement. Mes amis savent que je suis mutante, ils l'acceptent. Nous avions tous un peu bu, nous avons commencé à danser et un des garçons s'est amusé à me provoquer. " elle eut un sourire teinté d'amertume. " Je me suis transformée juste pour l'amuser, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais devant une fenêtre. M. Maur... cet homme me surveillait. Il a eu vite fait de prendre des photos. J'avais les griffes sorties. Il ne lui en a pas fallu beaucoup pour effrayer les parents. "

" Pouvez-vous me montrer ? "

Sans effort, Sophie prit sa seconde forme : ses oreilles devinrent pointues, la peau de son visage se couvrit d'un léger duvet rayé, le bout de son nez s'assombrit, des vibrisses poussèrent de part et d'autre. Ses mains se couvrirent du même duvet que son visage, ses ongles poussèrent en pointe. Elle ouvrit la bouche, enfin, pour montrer ses canines allongées en crocs puissants, profitant de la place laissée par ses incisives qui avaient rétréci.

" Impressionnant. Cela ne provoque aucune gêne ? "

" Non, c'est totalement naturel. " dit Sophie d'une voix rauque. " C'est un peu plus difficile pour parler, comme vous pouvez l'entendre, et ma vue est différente. "

" Nous aurons le temps de voir tout cela en détail... Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Mademoiselle Miller. "

* * *

Après avoir signé des papiers, Sophie retrouva Ororo dans le couloir. 

" Venez, je vais vous faire visiter. " dit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Sophie la suivit dans un couloir, puis un escalier.

" Combien de personnes habitent ici ? "

" Nous sommes 17 adultes en vous comptant, une trentaine d'étudiants entre 7 et 17 ans, et trois bébés. "

" Les adultes sont tous des... X-Men ? "

" Non, il y a aussi la cuisinière, le personnel d'entretien, et notre nourrice, Ruth. C'est elle qui s'occupe des plus jeunes. Et vous, bien sûr. "

" Je vous avoue que je ne connais pas très bien le fonctionnement de l'Institut. "

Ororo sourit.

" Laissez-moi vous faire un petit cours d'histoire. Quand les mutants ont commencé à apparaître – d'avantage que quelques uns ça et là – le Professeur a fondé cette école. Nous étions adolescents à l'époque. Il nous a éduqués et nous a appris à utiliser nos dons pour nous défendre et défendre les autres mutants. Le nombre de mutants augmente régulièrement. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes plusieurs dizaines dans la " première génération ", les X-Men. D'autres équipes sont installées dans plusieurs villes des USA, ainsi qu'en Europe et en Asie. Mais la situation a changé. Nous sommes de plus en plus nombreux, et nous devons faire face à des problèmes que nous ne rencontrions pas avant. Nous ne sommes plus uniquement des combattants. Nous avons besoin de professeurs, d'éducateurs pour les plus jeunes mutants. C'est votre rôle ici. "

" Le professeur m'a dit qu'il y avait déjà une institutrice, mais qu'elle venait d'accoucher... "

" Oui, c'est Jean, une des premières. Nous croiserons sûrement son mari. C'est lui notre meneur ; maintenant, Charles ne nous guide plus autant qu'avant, il doit s'occuper de l'école. "

Ils passèrent une porte ornée d'une inscription : " vous entrez dans une zone d'études ; merci de ne pas faire de bruit. "

" Pour l'instant, les plus jeunes des élèves suivent des cours avec les aînés, mais ils n'ont pas de professeur attitré. " expliqua Ororo à vois basse. " Ce sera votre rôle dès que vous serez prête. "

" Les plus âgés, qui leur enseigne ? "

" Nous tous. Nous avons tous nos compétences. Je m'occupe de la biologie, mon fiancé des langues, le Professeur de la littérature et de l'histoire, Scott et Hank des mathématiques et de la physique... Nous nous efforçons d'offrir aux étudiants une formation la plus proche possible de celle qu'ils pourraient avoir dans le monde extérieur. La plupart ont une apparence étrange, ou des pouvoirs difficiles à maîtriser. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont ici. "

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une salle.

" Voici Scott, justement. Les enfants au premier rang seront vos élèves. "

Sophie s'approcha et regarda prudemment par la vitre de la porte. Elle vit une salle de classe normale. Au tableau se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand, châtain, avec des lunettes rouges qui masquaient totalement ses yeux. Il donnait une leçon de géométrie. Au premier rang, les yeux rivés sur le tableau, se trouvaient cinq enfants d'une dizaine d'années, quatre garçons et une fille. Trois garçons étaient visiblement mutants.

" Le plus proche de nous, c'est Max. " dit Ororo en désignant un enfant à la mâchoire un peu grande, à la gorge un peu arrondie, mais sans plus. " Ensuite, Cecill " tignasse noire, peau uniformément mauve, " Nawel " la seule fille, latino-américaine, la peau peut-être un peu sombre " Arthur " tout blanc, un bonnet sur la tête " et Raphaël " tout vert, l'air vif. " Cecill est en CM2, les autres en CM1. Pour l'instant, ils suivent le programme des 6ème, que nous mettons à leur niveau du mieux que nous pouvons. " (A/N pour les québécois et autres francophones : je vais faire une note sur les classes françaises en fin de chapitre).

" J'ai vu deux enfants plus jeunes dans le parc en arrivant... "

" Des jumeaux, aux cheveux verts ? "

" Oui. "

" Tout le monde les remarque. Ce sont Tara et Terry. 7 ans. Des cas un peu difficiles, surtout Tara. "

" Difficile comment ? "

" Ils ont cette apparence depuis la naissance, et ils ont été hébergés plusieurs années en foyer d'accueil. Les autres enfants ont été, disons... "

" Ont manqué de tact. "

" Oui. Ils commencent à s'habituer, mais il reste encore du chemin à parcourir. "

" Ça promet. "

" La dernière, Emilia, est plus facile. "

" Et ceux-ci, que pouvez-vous me dire sur eux ? "

" Cecill, Raphaël et Nawel ne posent pas de problèmes. Arthur est timide, et il a une façons de communiquer assez particulière, mais il travaille bien. Max a un caractère assez volcanique. Il vit encore mal sa mutation. "

" Et vous, quels sont vos pouvoirs ? "

" Oh, tutoie-moi, nous ne vouvoyons que le professeur... Je contrôle le temps. "

" L'écoulement du temps ? "

" Non, non. La météo. "

" Oh. "

Ororo fit apparaître un nuage dodu et un courant d'air qui le fit voleter autour d'elles.

" Et toi ? "

Sophie lui fit sa petite démonstration.

" Joli. Tu as un nom de code ? "

" Félix. "

" Tornade. "

" Enchantée. "

* * *

Evidemment, c'était étrange..Une semaine plus tôt, elle n'avait pas d'emploi, son banquier lui faisait la tête, ses voisins ne lui adressaient plus la parole et elle commençait à envisager de prendre n'importe quel emploi pour gagner sa vie. Maintenant, elle avait un emploi, un logement, elle étaient entourée de gens qui se foutaient éperdument de sa condition, mieux, qui l'acceptaient, et qui étaient en passe de devenir ses amis. 

Après lui avoir montré l'école, Ororo lui avait fait visiter tout l'Institut, la présentant au passage aux personnes qu'elles avaient croisées. La visite s'était achevée par un tour du parc, une longue discussion sur l'école, puis sur Kurt, le fiancé d'Ororo, et sa fille, qu'elles avaient croisé dans le parc (un très beau jeune homme et une puce d'un an rieuse et délurée, pas peureuse pour un sou) ; puis les enfants qu'elle avait vus étaient arrivés timidement, envoyés par Scott, et accompagnés de la fameuse Emilia, une petite fille de huit ans, aveugle. Pas de trace des jumeaux, mais Emilia avait assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Sophie n'avait pas parlé de pouvoirs, elle voulait d'abord faire leur connaissance hors de ce paramètre. Le contact s'annonçait facile avec la plupart. Max semblait effectivement assez vif, coléreux, mais elle sentait qu'il était canalisable. Elle avait déjà enseigné à des enfants au caractère difficile.

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Sophie entreprit d'aménager sa salle de classe. Elle avait 8 élèves de quatre niveaux différents ; elle les divisa en deux groupes, les cinq grands, qui avaient déjà cours ensemble, et les trois moyens. Les deux jours suivants, elle discuta avec les X-Men, le Professeur et les étudiants de 6ème pour mieux connaître ses élèves et établir son programme. Emilia était en CE2, les jumeaux quelque part entre le CP et le CE1. Ils savaient lire, mais ils avaient eu tant de problèmes dans leur foyer qu'ils avaient acquis peu de choses à l'école. Enfin, le lundi, elle put accueillir ses élèves.

Arthur, comme l'avait dit Ororo, était plutôt timide. Il était blanc des pieds à la tête, les yeux gris clair, comme passé à l'eau de Javel. Il était muet et s'exprimait en créant des hologrammes. Il était protégé par son meilleur ami, Raphaël, vert, les yeux bleu pâle, toujours en train de sourire ; le garçon, qui était son meilleur ami depuis toujours, et leader du groupe, annihilait les pouvoirs des autres mutants (A/N : vous aurez reconnu Sangsue ; je n'ai pu lui découvrir d'identité, il est Morlock, alors je lui ai créé un nom et une histoire. J'en profite pour signaler que si j'ai gardé le nom d'Artie, j'ai modifié son histoire). Il portait en permanence un collier inhibiteur. Le Professeur et les parents de Raphaël – ceux d'Arthur l'avaient abandonné – avaient décidé de garder les deux garçons à l'Institut jusqu'à la fin de leurs études : Arthur n'avait pas de foyer et Raphaël, avait expliqué le Professeur, risquait d'être capturé par des ennemis des mutants pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. Ils avaient 9 ans tous les deux.

Max avait 10 ans, et des pouvoirs effectivement difficiles à assumer. Il avait une mâchoire de serpent : deux crochets acérés sagement rangés contre son palais quand il avait la bouche fermée, reliés à une poche à venin, et rien d'autre. Sa langue était plus fine, pour ne pas risquer de se couper – même s'il était immunisé contre son propre venin – il parlait juste assez intelligiblement pour être compris et ne pouvait rien manger qui ne fut liquide ou broyé. Sophie savait que son comportement irascible cachait sa souffrance.

Emilia, ravissante blondinette, compensait sa cécité en produisant des ultrasons qui lui permettaient de se repérer par écholocation ; elle lisait et écrivait couramment le braille et n'avait jamais eu de problème à cause de sa mutation. Seul son regard aveugle, qu'elle fixait sur les gens, pouvait gêner. Ça, et elle semblait capable de lire les pensées des gens, et cela gênait ses pouvoirs.

Nawel était elle aussi tout à fait à l'aise. Agée de 9 ans, c'était la fille d'un X-Man qui travaillait à Los Angeles, où il n'y avait pas d'école. Sa peau était collante. Pas gluante : simplement collante. Elle produisait un léger champ de force pour éviter de se recouvrir de poussière, et ses vêtements étaient spéciaux, mais son pouvoir restait assez délicat, même si plus comique qu'autre chose. Heureusement, elle le vivait bien.

Cecill, aîné du groupe, d'origine inuit, produisait de la chaleur ou du froid, et contrôlait encore mal son pouvoir. Sa peau changeait de couleur en lien avec la température qu'il produisait. Il était assez solitaire, mais c'était un trait de caractère et non pas un signe de souffrance. Il ne resterait là qu'un an, le temps de contrôler son pouvoir. La couleur de sa peau ne le gênait pas.

Les jumeaux, c'était une autre paire de manche. Tara était effectivement la pire ; Terry, en dehors de sa méfiance maladive des autres enfants, était gérable et acceptait de travailler s'il était bien encadré. Tara, elle, se méfiait de tout le monde et pouvait même se montrer agressive. Comme Sophie l'avait supposé en les voyant pour la première fois, ils faisaient de la télékinésie. De plus, ils étaient en quelque sorte symbiotiques : leurs pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient que s'ils étaient à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre, et au-delà de quatre mètres, ils souffraient et s'affaiblissaient. Leur intelligence était normale, mais les années de foyer avaient visiblement été une grande erreur et les deux enfants en subissaient les conséquences. Déjà, depuis leur arrivée, ils avaient fait des progrès ; ils ne s'isolaient plus en permanence, ils communiquaient de leur plein gré avec certains adultes (les hommes, surtout) et ils travaillaient en classe, même si timidement.

Au fil des premières semaines, Sophie fit mieux leur connaissance. Max, effectivement, une fois pas mal de temps passé avec lui sans jamais évoquer ses pouvoirs, lui avoua sa gêne, les moqueries de ses frères et sœurs, sa peur de se transformer en monstre. Sophie décida, en accord avec le Professeur et Kurt, qui était le confesseur et conseiller de tous les enfants (il avait failli être prêtre), qu'il fallait mettre l'accent sur ce qu'il était globalement, sans se fixer sur sa mutation, et lui apprendre à utiliser sa souplesse et sa force physique supérieures à la normale.

Arthur, une fois rassuré, ne posait pas plus de problèmes que n'importe quel enfant issu d'un foyer violent et rejeté par ses parents. Il communiquait de plus en plus ; elle lui faisait faire beaucoup de dessin, de rédactions, le nourrissait de livres d'art ; comme il ne pouvait créer que des images, ses possibilités étaient limitées et il fallait les exploiter au mieux.

Raphaël et Cecill ne posaient aucune difficulté particulière.

Sophie avait appris le braille pour pouvoir faire travailler Emilia, qui progressait bien. Ses cours avec le professeur avançaient vite et elle fut capable, en moins d'un mois, de transformer les pensées étrangères qui pouvaient la gêner en simple bruit de fond.

Nawel travaillait bien, et comme tous les autres professeurs, Sophie apprit en quelques jours les gestes à éviter pour ne pas se retrouver collée dix fois par jour. En revanche, la gamine était incroyablement bavarde et se mêlait volontiers des affaires des autres. C'était ça qui était le plus délicat à gérer.

Les jumeaux progressaient. Les premiers jours, Tara avait observé son frère – Sophie avait la nette impression qu'elle cherchait toujours à le protéger – puis s'était mise elle aussi à travailler. Au bout de deux semaines, ils avaient commencé à poser des questions prudentes : que ferait Sophie s'ils faisaient ci, ça, et les autres enfants ? Sophie leur lut des histoires, leur montra des dessins animés parlant d'autres enfants. Sans retourner le couteau dans la plaie, ils devaient apprendre à connaître les codes sociaux pour pouvoir se sociabiliser sans heurts. L'étape suivante était de les faire se rapprocher des autres enfants.

* * *

Quant à Sophie, son impression avait été juste et elle avait vite établi des relations cordiales, puis d'amitié, avec les autres adultes. C'était une famille, et ils l'y avaient prise sans se poser de questions, la laissant choisir son rôle. Sophie avait vingt-quatre ans, ses parents vivaient au fin fond du Nebraska, elle n'avait ni frères et sœurs ni petit(e) ami(e). Pas d'attaches, quoi. Aussi, devenir membre de la happy family l'avait fait se poser pas mal de question, et finalement c'était venu tout seul. Elle était devenue la petite sœur rigolote, toujours prête à amuser les autres, mais aussi à discuter et à leur faire découvrir son monde, loin de leur vie de super héros. Il y avait trois couples : Ororo et Kurt – Sophie savait tout de leur histoire et admirait Ororo – Scott et Jean – les seuls mariés, qui chambraient gentiment les autres à ce sujet, lesquels les traitaient illico de famille modèle et leur demandaient quand est-ce qu'ils allaient quitter le pensionnat de leur enfance pour fonder un foyer – et Malicia et Remy, un Louisianais qui parlait français la moitié du temps, avec un accent atroce qui n'arrangeait rien à la compréhension. Un des mâles restants, Warren, avait une petite amie qui n'habitait pas à l'Institut. Les autres étaient célibataires : Piotr, un géant russe un peu renfermé, Hank, le médecin local, érudit et intarissable, Bobby, jeune chien fou de 20 ans, et Logan, le doyen – une centaine d'années, mais il en paraissait trente – un peu ours, mais sympathique une fois la carapace tombée. Les quatre, pour rire, rivalisaient de chevalerie et de séduction. 

Sophie était très bien à l'Institut.

* * *

A/N : Alors ? 

Donc, les classes françaises. En France, l'enseignement est obligatoire de 6 à 16 ans. Les enfants peuvent commencer l'école à 3 ans ; de 3 à 6 ans, c'est l'école maternelle, qui n'est pas obligatoire.

Les choses sérieuses commencent avec le CP (Cours Préparatoire) à 6 ans : c'est la classe où les enfants apprennent à lire (commencent à apprendre, d'après les textes officiels, mais tout le monde attend d'un enfant sortant de CP qu'il sache déchiffrer correctement, si pas lire).

Puis CE1 (Cours Elémentaire) à 7 ans, CE2, CM1 (Cour Moyen), CM2. Fin de l'école dite " primaire "

Ensuite, c'est le collège, à 11 ans, et cette fois on fait un système décroissant : 6ème, 5ème, 4ème, 3ème. En fin de 3ème, les élèves passent un examen (non obligatoire), le Brevet des collèges.

Enfin, c'est le Lycée(pour le cursus standard : l'enseignement spécialisé bifurque à ce moment-là, mais comme j'ai suivi la filière standard, je n'y connais rien), à 15 ans : Seconde, Première, Terminale. A partir de la Première, les classes sont séparées en différentes filières : Littéraire (les forts en français mais aussi en langues étrangères – ce qui m'a empêché d'y aller), Scientifique (les forts en... sciences ; la filière réputée la plus difficile, pas à tort, d'après ce que disaient les élèves de mon lycée), Professionnel (mon lycée, plutôt de haut niveau, ne le proposait pas, c'est pourquoi je n'ai rien à dire dessus) et (à la base ; il paraît qu'il y a d'autres voies, mais mon lycée n'était pas bien gros) Economique ; je ne sais pas d'où vient ce nom, tout le monde considère la filière comme celle des élèves qui ont un bon niveau général, mais qui ne sont pas assez forts spécifiquement pour faire Littéraire ou Scientifique. Bref, le lycée s'achève normalement à 18 ans, avec la majorité légale, et le Baccalauréat, examen obligatoire, que d'aucuns disent symbolique, et dont la valeur sur la marché du travail s'est, il est vrai, franchement dévalorisée.

Quant à ce qu'on peut faire après le lycée, il faudrait un roman, et même moi, qui vais entrer dans ma troisième année d'université, je vous avoue que je n'y comprends pas grand chose.

Ça a déjà marché une fois... Merci d'avance.

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	2. Chapitre 2

A/N : J'ai pas vraiment eu de reviews transcendantes pour le dernier chapitre, ou des choses auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre : donc, pour ce chapitre, pas de réponses aux reviews. Allez, un petit effort...

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

A quoi servait d'avoir de la fourrure si ça ne protégeait pas du froid, songea Kurt en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. L'hiver avait commencé tôt cette année. C'était le début des vacances de Noël, la température était négative et il avait beaucoup neigé les jours précédents. Aujourd'hui, il faisait gris mais il ne neigeait plus.

TJ était fermement accrochée à son pantalon, mais elle s'était écartée de lui – c'était d'ailleurs amusant, son bras tendu et sa petite main tenant le velours côtelé, pas tout à fait prête à lâcher mais presque – et elle regardait les enfants qui jouaient au bac à sable. Il l'emmenait régulièrement au parc de la ville pour qu'elle voie d'autres petits de son âge. Aujourd'hui, il y avait du monde, soit plus de monde que d'habitude. Quand il venait le vendredi matin, seul moment de la semaine où il n'avait pas de cours, il retrouvait les mêmes baby-sitters et grands-mères. Les enfants, jusqu'à trois ans, n'avaient pas de préjugés et TJ apprenait à jouer avec des enfants qui n'avaient pas forcément envie de prêter leur seau et qui mettaient trois fois plus de temps qu'elle à monter au toboggan.

C'était les vacances, il y avait de la neige et donc le parc grouillait de monde. Trois garçons d'une dizaine d'années avaient interrompu leur jeu de ballon pour fixer Kurt avec incrédulité et émerveillement. Les autres gosses ne faisaient pas particulièrement attention à eux, trop occupés à se bombarder de neige. TJ s'agrippait toujours à son pantalon. Peut-être qu'ils lui faisaient peur ?

Il s'accroupit à hauteur de sa fille et lui sourit. S'il ne se camouflait aucunement, sans toutefois arborer un beau X sur son blouson, comme Bobby, TJ était plus discrète que lui. Un grand bonnet de lutin masquait ses oreilles pointues, et des moufles faisaient paraître ses mains pratiquement normales. Pour les pieds, c'était plus difficile. Comme lui, elle avait des chaussures à trois doigts en cuir souple, doublées pour résister au froid et à l'eau, et à l'intérieur les chaussettes que tricotait Margali. Il aurait aimé lui trouver des bottes mais il aurait fallu les faire sur mesure et à la vitesse où elle grandissait, ça aurait coûté trop cher.

Sa puce de 18 mois lui fit un grand sourire.

" Zouer, dada ? " demanda-t-elle avec son intonation unique. Ses crocs la gênaient. Ça passerait.

" Tu veux aller au tas de sable ? " demanda-t-il en jouant avec le pompon de son bonnet.

" Vi. "

Elle tendit les bras vers lui. Il la souleva et partit vers le coin des plus petits. TJ gazouillait dans ses bras, ravie. Elle avait déjà usé son jean, nota Kurt avec un haussement de sourcils incrédule. Comment faisait-elle ? Ça ne faisait que trois semaines qu'elle l'avait, celui-là. Elle ne marchait plus à quatre pattes.

Au bac à sable, ils retrouvèrent avec plaisir leurs alliés du vendredi. TJ courut rejoindre sa copine Tiffany, une ravissante petite métisse, et Kurt s'assit près des parents de la fillette, un des très rares couples du quartier à ne pas refourguer systématiquement la balade au square à la baby-sitter. Il aimait bien ce couple, du même âge que lui ; le père était soudanais et la mère japonaise. Ils avaient un autre enfant, un garçon de six ans aussi beau que sa sœur, qui à l'heure actuelle escaladait le pont de singe.

Ils discutèrent tous les trois en surveillant leur progéniture. Kevin vint les voir et grimpa sur les genoux de Kurt dont il était ravi de partager l'initiale. Après un petit bavardage, il galopa à nouveaux vers ses jeux en poussant des cris de Sioux.

A onze heures, Kurt alla expliquer à sa fille que c'était l'heure de partir. Elle grimpa dans ses bras et ils partirent dans l'allée, mais ils n'allèrent pas loin. Devant la haie qui séparait l'allée du portique d'escalade, une femme toucha la manche de Kurt.

" Etes-vous Kurt Wagner ? "

Il hocha la tête et dégagea sa queue de la poigne de TJ.

" Je m'appelle Marion Quinn. Ma requête va sans doute vous paraître inhabituelle, mais... donnez-vous des cours de sport ? "

Kurt la regarda sans comprendre. Elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement athlétique. C'était plutôt le contraire. En fait, elle était un exemple des qualités nutritionnelles de l'alimentation américaine.

" Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon fils. " elle avait compris son regard. " Regardez. "

Kurt leva les yeux vers le pont de singe. Là où tout à l'heure Kevin grimpait joyeusement, il y avait un petit garçon qui se déplaçait avec une agilité étonnante, suspendu par les bras. Il fit le cochon pendu puis grimpa sur une tour en bois et se dressa sur les mains. La femme soupira et s'écarta.

" Gary ! "

Le petit garçon tourna la tête vers elle et eut un sourire contrit. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de la tour et joua plus conventionnellement.

" Quel âge a-t-il ? "

" 8 ans. "

" Vous savez s'il est mutant ? "

" Comment pourrait-il faire ça sinon ? Je ne lui ai jamais fait faire de sport. "

" Il a toujours pu faire ça ? "

" Non. Ça fait quelques mois. "

7 ans et demi, 8 ans... Mutation primaire précoce, c'était rare mais le professeur leur en avait déjà parlé.

" J'ai essayé de l'inscrire dans le cours de gym que propose son école, mais après deux séances le professeur m'a demandé de l'en retirer. Les autres enfants essayaient de l'imiter. "

" Et vous ne voulez pas que ça reste en friche ? "

" Oui. J'ai peur aussi qu'il se blesse. Il prend de tels risques... "

" Il n'en a pas conscience. " dit Kurt en se rappelant comment il était à cet âge.

La mère le regarda avec affliction. Evidemment, la nouvelle ne le réjouissait pas.

" Ecoutez, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour l'instant, ma fille va avoir faim, mais je donne à l'Institut Xavier un cours de gymnastique pour des enfants mutants. Ils ont tous une particularité physique, mais il devrait pouvoir se mêler au groupe. Ce sont de gentils enfants. De toutes façons, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. "

" Quel âge ont ces enfants ? "

" Entre 8 et 12 ans. Les cours sont interrompus pendant les vacances, ils reprendront le 6 janvier. Le cours de gym des enfants a lieu le mercredi après-midi, à 3 heures 30. "

Il prit une carte de visite de l'Institut dans son portefeuille et y griffonna ses coordonnées.

" Tenez, appelez-moi début janvier. On règlera les derniers détails. "

" Merci beaucoup. "

" Je vous en prie. Au revoir, madame. "

Kurt sortit du parc, rejoignit sa voiture, l'ouvrit et installa TJ dans son siège. Alors qu'il entrait sur la route de l'Institut, son portable sonna.

" Allô ? Bonjour, maman. Quoi ? Ah... Mais non, c'est pas grave. Ecoute, maman, je conduis, tu ne veux pas en parler plus tard ? Oui... Attends, tu es venue à mon anniversaire, ça ne fait même pas un mois ! Non... Non, je t'assure. Je te le promets. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu ne viennes pas pour Noël. C'est ça. Oui. Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler plus tard ? Ah. Bon. Moi aussi, je t'embrasse. Au revoir. "

Il raccrocha et soupira. Mystique était parfois vraiment fatigante quand elle se piquait de maternage !

* * *

C'est vrai que Noël approchait. Certains des élèves de Sophie rentraient chez leurs parents pour les vacances : Raphaël, Max, Nawel et Cecill. Arthur allait chez les parents de Raphaël. Elle avait confié leurs cadeaux à leurs parents. Le Noël des étudiants avait lieu le 24, celui des professeurs (et de leurs enfants) le 25 au soir. 

Trouver des cadeaux pour les enfants avait été facile. Un jouet, un livre, des bonbons – et sensiblement la même chose pour TJ, Rachel et Heiko. Pour les adultes, c'était toujours plus casse-tête.

Pour le Professeur, facile, ils se cotisaient tous pour lui offrir une couverture neuve, un petit bijou de laine et de cachemire d'un brun chaud assorti aux boiseries de son bureau (A/N : je n'invente rien. Charles est hémiplégique, il est paralysé à partir de la taille, et bien qu'il ait une circulation sanguine dans les jambes, il a souvent l'impression d'avoir froid. C'est pour ça que ses jambes sont couvertes !). Pour Scott, c'était également aisé : d'un commun accord, les éléments féminins de l'Institut allaient lui offrir une batte de base-ball. Sophie avait aussi reçu un coup de main par Caro, la fiancée de Warren :

" Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il aime les bonbons acidulés, et j'ai vu un truc dans une confiserie qui serait super. Ils appellent ça des Grapies. Imagine un bonbon acidulé qui aurait été soufflé comme du pop-corn. On dirait une grappe de petits ballons. "

" Pourquoi tu ne lui offres pas ? "

" Si ça vient de moi, il ne me parlera plus pendant des semaines. Toi, ça ne risque rien. "

" Parce que je suis la comique de service ? Merci, c'est gentil ! " répondit Sophie, l'air faussement offusqué. Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

Caroline était devenue dès sa première visite à l'Institut amie avec Sophie. Brune piquante, du même âge que Sophie, elle venait de finir ses études de droit. Elle et Warren devaient se marier l'été suivant. Ils vivaient à New York, au siège même de la multinationale de Warren. Sophie n'était pas mutante, mais son humour et son intelligence lui avaient vite offert une place dans l'équipe. Elle et Sophie étaient d'autant plus proches que Caro possédait un chat de huit mois, nommé Excalibur, et que Sophie l'avait aidée à mieux comprendre son comportement et ses sautes d'humeur (A/N : peux pas résister, je vous donne l'adresse. http/ www. student. ipfw. edu/ 7Eosbodr01/ hallmarks/ hallmark00. html . Enlevez tous les espaces. C'est en anglais, mais il ne faut pas un niveau très élevé pour comprendre. Et c'est vraiment hilarant).

Sophie passa ensuite à ses amis. Pour Ororo, des fleurs. Elle décida de lui offrir des lys, tout petits bébés en pot qui pourraient être replantés. Pour Jean, Kitty et Caro, du parfum. Pour Malicia, de beaux gants en soie trouvés dans la même boutique que le cadeau de Logan.

Son amitié avec Logan avait été une surprise générale. Quand, quelques jours après son arrivée, le Professeur lui avait demandé ce qu'elle pouvait faire sous sa forme féline, elle l'avait regardé avec les yeux ronds. Avec un sourire amusé, où Sophie avait cru lire de l'indulgence et une certaine incrédulité, il l'avait envoyée voir Logan. Le mutant rase-mottes était bien connu pour son caractère irascible. Exigeant avec ses élèves, d'un caractère changeant avec ses collègues, sauf avec Kurt, son meilleur ami, et Ororo.

Logan pouvait la conseiller – lui enseigner – car il avait lui aussi des griffes, six pointes d'os gainées de métal indestructible, de véritables rasoirs aussi longs que ses avant-bras. Freddy Kruger, le retour. De plus, il conservait sous des usages, sous un comportement social bien plus acquis qu'inné, l'instinct d'un animal sauvage. Ils ne combattaient pas dans la même catégorie : fidèle à son nom, Logan était un glouton, un carcajou, petite teigne d'Amérique du Nord qui n'hésitait pas à s'attaquer à des proies trois fois plus grosses que lui et que même les pumas tenaient en respect. A côté de lui, Sophie faisait figure de chaton tout juste sevré. Pas vraiment de quoi rivaliser. Sauf pour une chose : leur pouvoir autoguérisseur. Sophie commençait tout juste à cesser de vieillir. Logan avait plus de 100 ans, dont 70 sans changer d'apparence pour un poil (ce qui n'était pas peu dire). Et en dehors de son pire ennemi, un autre mutant contre qui il s'était battu des dizaines de fois sans que l'un parvienne à supprimer l'autre, elle était le premier mutant qu'il rencontrait qui eût le même pouvoir que lui. Alors, en dehors des entraînements, ils discutaient. Elle l'apprivoisa. Elle sentit qu'il n'attendait que ça. Il se rendit compte, le premier, que la présence de Sophie l'apaisait. Et de fil en aiguille, avec la vivacité des animaux qui ne se posent pas trop de questions, ils étaient devenus très amis.

Pour Logan, Sophie avait repéré une petite boutique tenue par une minuscule japonaise. Elle s'était fait dessiner l'idéogramme de " Samouraï " par un étudiant qui, ne pouvant communiquer que par l'écriture, en apprenait toutes les formes possibles, était allée à la boutique et avait demandé la reproduction du mot sur un panneau de bambou et de soie que Logan pourrait accrocher au mur de sa chambre. Sa connaissance supposée des kanji et le fait qu'elle sache ce qu'elle voulait lui avait fait obtenir un gros rabais. Non pas que tout soit hors de prix dans la boutique, mais la vendeuse devait bien gagner sa vie. Bon, on allait dire ça.

Par Ororo et Logan, Sophie avait fait la connaissance de Kurt. On ne pouvait qu'aimer Kurt. Il était si charmant, si drôle, si tendre avec sa fille, et, accessoirement, si beau, qu'on tombait sous le charme tout de suite. Son amitié avec Logan relevait aussi du mystère : ils avaient peu en commun. C'était peut-être parce que Kurt, quand il était arrivé chez les X-Men à tout juste 19 ans, était banni de sa famille, de son clan. Et qu'il ignorait toujours qui était son père, celui qui lui avait sans doute légué cette apparence. Logan n'avait aucun souvenir de sa famille. Il était son propre ancêtre. Une branche unique. Sans doute celle d'un de ces pins du désert qui semblaient morts de sécheresse mais qui étaient en réalité les plus vieux arbres du monde (A/N : Authentique. Le plus âgé a été abattu par erreur. Il avait 4771 ans. Faites le calcul : il date des pharaons. Le plus vieil arbre de France a dans les 800 ans. Le règne animal détient le record, d'après ce que je sais, d'environ 150 ans avec la tortue de mer).

Connaissant la religion de Kurt, Sophie avait été plus qu'étonnée de voir qu'il ne possédait pas, dans sa bibliothèque, _Le Voyage de Théo_ (A/N : Catherine Clément, éditions du Seuil, 1997. Je ne sais pas si le livre a été traduit en anglais mais d'ici 2013, ça devrait être fait). Plus qu'étonnée, mais elle tenait son cadeau.

Pas mal : d'après sa liste, il ne lui restait plus que trois cadeaux à trouver. Peter était si réservé qu'elle ne le connaissait que peu, mais tout le monde connaissait sa passion pour la peinture. Dans une grande librairie, elle dénicha un livre sur les peintres russes.

Le paquet bien rangé dans son sac à main, elle se promena dans les rues. Il avait neigé juste ce qu'il fallait, assez pour tout recouvrir d'un joli manteau blanc, pas assez pour paralyser le trafic. L'air sentait le gel, les gâteaux, les sucreries, la résine, les bougies. Les maisons s'ornaient de couronnes, de guirlandes de houx. Sophie marcha un moment, pour le plaisir., dans les rues enneigées et lumineuses. Il ne lui restait que deux cadeaux à trouver : Gambit et Bobby. Pensant à ce dernier, elle entra dans une boutique de farces et attrapes, attirée par les sapins chanteurs, les bûches à quatre pattes, les dindes en peluche et les guirlandes lumineuses technicolor. Elle rendit son sourire à une vendeuse radieuse, affublée d'un bonnet rouge qui masquait à moitié ses boucles d'oreilles. La boutique était bien remplie, mais vaste. Sophie apprécia ; elle n'aimait pas jouer des coudes dans une foule pour atteindre un présentoir. Le côté félin de son ADN lui donnait une grande souplesse, mais les chats ne toléraient pas une trop grande proximité.

Dans le fond du magasin, un groupe d'adolescents ricanait en se montrant des T-shirts à inscriptions tendancieuses et des oursons représentant... tout ce qu'un esprit pervers pouvait imaginer faire d'un ourson (A/N (-12) : Vous en avez peut-être vus dans des boutiques de cadeaux. Il paraît que ça se vend... Mon préféré, si j'ose vous faire lire une chose pareille, est celui qui avale de l'eau de Javel. Il est drôle. Si vous êtes totalement scandalisé par ce commentaire et que vous pensez qu'un auteur adulte et responsable ne devrait pas écrire des choses pareilles ; si, par ailleurs, vous êtes abonné à _La Croix_ et militez pour l'établissement de la majorité à 25 ans, peut-être devriez-vous songer à cesser de lire mes histoires). Une bande de collégiennes hésitait devant des agendas et des stylos ornés de plumes. Sophie contourna un présentoir de cartes de vœux siffleuses, chanteuses, lumineuses, projetant des confettis ou un jet d'eau ; puis elle longea une étagère présentant des dindes en peluche de différentes tailles, avec des visages rigolards. Elle s'amusa devant un t-shirt XXXL proclament en lettres énormes " JE NE SUIS PAS GROSSE JE SUIS ENCEINTE ". Elle joua un peu avec les bûches à quatre pattes, qui venaient si on les sifflait, trottinaient sur leurs petites pattes, mais s'enfuyaient si on prononçait le mot " couteau ". Elle traîna ainsi dans le magasin, se laissant entraîner par l'ambiance un peu folle et excitée. En arrivant dans la section " Tours de magie ", elle sourit. Elle était venue en pensant à Bobby et c'était le cadeau de Gambit qu'elle avait trouvé. Ces vieux jeux de cartes truquées existaient toujours. 42 cartes, mais aucune n'était normale. Certaines étaient imprimées des deux côtés, d'autres en miroir ; certaines présentaient le haut d'une carte et le bas d'une autre. Il y avait des figures étranges, des couleurs anormales, des nombres invraisemblables, et la célèbre carte tronquée collée sur une autre, qui donnait l'impression de deux cartes quand il n'y en avait qu'une. Sophie acheta le paquet et sortit du magasin. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait offrir à Bobby. Tant qu'à faire dans l'humour, autant y aller carrément.

Elle alla dans une boutique d'articles de cuisine qu'elle avait repérée pendant sa balade. Elle dut demander de l'aide à plusieurs vendeurs avant de trouver le rayon qu'elle cherchait. Elle examina plusieurs modèles, repoussa d'emblée les plus classiques, regarda attentivement les autres et finit par choisir un kit de trois moules en silicone. Satisfaite, elle ajouta le paquet aux autres et fila prendre la navette New York – Ecole Xavier pour surdoués.

* * *

Noël fut fantastique. D'accord, ils étaient sur les rotules après le 24, mais heureux. Et le 25 baigna dans la magie. Le salon était décoré de guirlandes blanches, comme des ribambelles de flocons de neige. Le sapin trônait fièrement dans un coin. Les flûtes à champagne attendaient leur heure sur la cheminée. Ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux et l'ambiance papiers froissés – cris de joie n'était pas très différente de celle de la veille. Les cadeaux étaient rarement signés et c'était un jeu de trouver qui était le donateur. Sophie avait déjà enfoncé son visage dans un pull incroyablement léger, chaud et doux, d'une couleur de vieil or, tirant un peu sur le cuivre. Il y avait aussi une écharpe dans le paquet, un peu plus claire, tricotée dans la même matière que le pull. Aucune étiquette de marque. Juste un petit carré de coton blanc où étaient brodées les instructions de lavage (trente degrés, essorage doux, pas de sèche-linge) et " Joyeux Noël Sophie ". 

" Ça te plaît ? " demanda Kurt en venant s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Il tenait son livre. Sophie y avait glissé une carte avec une petite dédicace ; il savait que ça venait d'elle.

" Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as tricoté ça... "

Il rit. " Non, c'est Margali, ma mère adoptive. "

Elle désigna le livre. " Tu le connaissais ? "

" J'en avais entendu parler, mais je n'avais pas osé l'acheter. Il y a tant de choses là-dedans, il paraît... "

Elle caressa avec affection la fourrure de sa main. Elle était une des rares autorisées à le faire. Il avait un poil de bourre très court, doux comme du duvet, et un poil de jarre un peu plus long, qui créait les reflets de sa fourrure.

" Tu n'oses jamais, Kurt, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Son ami haussa légèrement les épaules. Il ne savait pas. Il avait peur. Peut-être.

Sophie le laissa tranquille et se replongea dans ses cadeaux. Elle avait reçu pas mal de livres, dont un livre humoristique sur les chats, venant de Bobby. Il n'allait pas être déçu, celui-là.

Un bruit étrange, mélange indéfinissable de sifflement et d'expression joyeuse camouflée sous un pseudo grognement, fit tourner la tête à Sophie. Logan avait ouvert son cadeau. Il reconnut tout de suite le mot. Sophie n'oublierait jamais son regard. Il sut tout de suite que c'était elle. Son sourire eut l'éclat de ceux de Kurt. Aussitôt, Sophie chercha, dans ses cadeaux, celui de Logan. Elle le trouva facilement : une simple boîte rectangulaire, emballée dans du papier kraft portant l'empreinte d'un glouton. Elle ouvrit doucement et découvrit une sculpture représentant un chat assis, hiératique, les yeux mi-clos, lourd et doux dans sa main. De la pierre, mais laquelle ? Peu importait. Elle n'avait jamais vu une sculpture aussi belle. Elle lui rendit son sourire et retint un gloussement quand il rougit légèrement et baissa le regard, arrondissant le dos.

Lorsque le Professeur ouvrit le paquet contenant la couverture, un mouvement de foule (coup de coude discret, chuchotement) fit se tourner toutes les têtes vers lui, lui offrant toute la gamme d'expressions depuis l'innocence feinte au rire étouffé. Il les regarda tour à tour, gardant le suspense, avant d'écarter le papier. Ils surent aussitôt que l'idée de Jean avait été bonne (le contraire aurait été étonnant, mais l'inquiétude faisait partie du plaisir).

Après une tournée générale de remerciements, la curée reprit. Heiko et TJ déchiquetaient les papiers, passant d'un cadeau à l'autre avec frénésie, sauf lorsqu'un de leurs présents retenait leur attention. Bobby, à peine plus retenu, ouvrit le cadeau de Sophie. D'abord perplexe, il comprit vite et poussa un cri d'orfraie, exigeant de savoir qui lui avait offert des moules à glaçons " fantaisie ". Sophie riait trop pour parler et elle leva simplement la main. Bobby lui envoya une boule de neige qu'elle esquiva et détourna d'un coup de patte dans la cheminée. Le feu crachota, Gambit siffla entre ses doigts, Caro éclata de rire, les petits battirent des mains, le Professeur réclama le calme. Sophie ouvrit un nouveau paquet : une superbe robe d'été, légère et fine. En regardant dans la pièce, elle repéra les donateurs, Jean et Scott. Jean leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit ; Scott était occupé à enfiler à Rachel un pull _made by Margali_, bleu tendre, avec son doudou poule tricoté dessus (ce qui ne manquait pas de troubler la petite fille).

Il ne lui restait déjà plus que trois paquets. Au hasard, elle choisit celui enveloppé d'un papier blanc et brillant, découvrant une bouteille de parfum : une eau de fleurs. Ororo, bien sûr. Elle la connaissait trop bien ! Levant la tête pour la remercier, Sophie vit qu'Ororo venait de découvrir ses bébés lys et les regardait déjà avec un amour maternel. Elle lut ensuite la carte que Sophie avait ajoutée et éclata de rire. Il y avait six plants et Sophie avait écrit " Je les ai surnommés Am, Stram, Gram, Pic, Pyc et Colégram, mais c'était juste le temps de m'occuper d'eux – tu peux changer ! " Rassemblant tout le sérieux dont elle était capable, Kurt plié de rire à côté d'elle, Ororo dit " Merci, je pense que ces noms leur iront très bien. "

Gloussant, Sophie défit le beau papier qu'avaient utilisé Warren et Caro et trouva une boîte de chocolats français. Elle en saliva d'avance (Warren avait déjà ouvert son paquet et, stoïque, ignorait les commentaires de Bobby).

Le tout dernier paquet était signé d'avance : le papier représentait des cartes à jouer. Curieuse, elle le défit, découvrant un écrin qu'elle ouvrit : c'était un petit pendentif qui représentait – surprise – un chat, au bout d'une fine chaîne. Quel charmeur !

Elle bondit presque au plafond lorsque le charmeur lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Dans le tumulte, elle ne l'avait pas vu approcher.

Il se faisait tard. Les parents partirent coucher leurs enfants pendant que les autres rangeaient le salon ; puis, une fois rassemblés, ils se distribuèrent les flûtes, dansèrent, rirent, chantèrent, heureux d'être ensemble. A 11 heures, ils partirent pour la messe dans une église voisine, où ils n'avaient pas à dissimuler leur apparence. Logan resta pour garder le manoir. Ils rentrèrent à presque une heure, ramassèrent leurs cadeaux et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

" Hé, papy ! " 

Dents de Sabre se tourna, furieux, vers Wolverine qui venait de l'interpeller. Aussitôt, Diablo se matérialisa derrière lui, en plein air, et le frappa dans les reins de toute la force de ses pieds, le précipitant, déséquilibré, sur les griffes de Wolverine. Son rôle accompli, et une des menaces principales écartées, il se volatilisa pour échapper à la langue du Crapaud.

Tornade et Iceberg (A/N : je déteste ce nom. Je le trouve ridicule. En VO, c'est Iceman. Bon, je reconnais que Homme de Glace c'est pas pratique, que Eskimo c'est ridicule (et, en plus, une insulte), mais Iceberg, franchement... vous imaginez les blagues avec Titanic ?) étaient aux prises avec " Ice ", un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans. Ils s'étaient fait une idée assez claire du personnage en voyant son costume, une copie d'un ancien costume d'Iceberg, avec un grand " M " bleu glacé sur le torse. Visiblement, il avait très mal pris d'être arrivé plus tard que l'original et, pour bien exprimer sa révolte, s'était mis au service de Magnéto.

Cyclope tentait par tous les moyens de repousser Avalanche et de l'empêcher de détruire totalement le chantier où ils se trouvaient. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher totalement de jeter des coups d'œil vers Jean qui luttait contre un autre des nouveaux arrivés dans la Confrérie, le Sorcier. Il avait un costume d'opérette, un casque pour bloquer les intrusions télépathiques, et des pouvoirs visiblement restreints, mais d'après Jean, c'était une bombe à retardement qui pouvait exploser à n'importe quel moment.

Une vision d'horreur, émergeant de derrière les planches où il s'était caché, leur coupa le souffle. Soit c'était un mutant, soit ils avaient basculé dans un univers parallèle de série Z. Ce n'était presque plus qu'un squelette, en partie recouvert de chairs putréfiées. Il avait encore deux yeux, mais c'était à peu près la seule chose qui fût resté intact (A/N : euh... c'est quoi déjà le niveau d'avertissement de cette histoire ?)

" Je vous présente Zombie ! " lança Magnéto, flottant en l'air, avec la fierté de Mary Shelley présentant son œuvre.

S'il n'était plus capable de sourire, le nouvel arrivé cracha fièrement un long jet de liquide indéfinissable vers Alambic – une nouvelle recrue des X-Men, qui venait d'Alabama – lequel recula avec un gémissement écœuré, se masquant le visage.

Wolverine fut naturellement le plus touché. Son odorat surchargeant son cerveau de messages de terreur, il perdit sa concentration et Dents de Sabre en profita pour l'attaquer. Diablo perdit son emprise sur le Crapaud, qui l'envoya voltiger d'un coup de pied assez similaire à ses propres mouvements – honte suprême – avant de s'emparer d'Iceberg pour l'écarter de Ice.

Diablo atterrit près d'Avalanche, qui libéra aussitôt son pouvoir sur le sol. Diablo garda l'équilibre un moment, bondissant et se téléportant, mais sans parvenir à lui échapper, jusqu'à ce que le Sorcier, s'étant libéré un instant de Jean, modifie ses perceptions. Totalement incapable de repérer le haut du bas et son dos du bout de ses pieds, Diablo perdit l'équilibre et valsa en l'air, atterrissant lourdement près d'une des limites du chantier, sur un sol durci de sable. Avant qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits, Magnéto étendit la main et un rouleau de grillage s'abattit sur lui, se déroula et le plaqua au sol.

Tout l'équipe eut une montée d'adrénaline. Cyclope tira à pleine puissance sur Avalanche, l'envoyant s'écraser sur une poutre levée par Alambic, lequel frappa en sens inverse. Seule l'épaisse armure d'Avalanche l'empêcha de se faire broyer par les chocs. Wolverine se redressa et entreprit une fois de plus de transformer Dent de Sabre en steak tartare. Iceberg renonça à échapper au Crapaud pour aller aider Tornade et le bombarda d'un mélange de neige et de glace. Dès qu'il put se dégager, il prit sa forme de glace, pour empêcher Langue de Glu de le reprendre. Le Crapaud se retrouva vite avec une langue couverte de glaçons. Il dut la replier dans sa bouche pour les faire fondre. Iceberg en profita pour coincer ses chevilles dans une gangue de glace qui grimpa vite jusqu'à la taille, puis jusqu'aux épaules, transformant enfin le Crapaud en une jolie figurine sous cube de glace.

Tornade avait bien du mal contre Ice. Ses pouvoirs avaient juste le petit degré de différence avec ceux d'Iceberg qui l'empêchait de le mettre hors combat. Il la frappait d'un vent glacé continu, diminuant ainsi sa puissance de frappe, car elle devait maintenir la température autour d'elle pour ne pas geler. Elle ne pouvait pas lui lancer de foudre, ni de brouillard assez épais pour s'approcher et passer au corps à corps. Le froid ne lui faisait bien sûr rien, et le chaud non plus. Désespérée, voyant Kurt pris au piège sous le grillage qui l'écrasait, Tornade imagina soudain une autre méthode. Un jour, elle avait versé de l'eau bouillante dans un verre pour se faire une tisane. Le verre s'était brisé, ne pouvant supporter l'écart de température. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, elle recommença à déverser des trombes d'eau sur le jeune mutant, mais en changeant la température à la vitesse de l'éclair (l'éclair qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas lancer sur ce jeune crétin pour lui apprendre à vivre). Glacé, brûlant, glacé, brûlant, glacé, brûlant... Après quelques minutes, elle eut la satisfaction de voir son adversaire tituber et cesser ses attaques. Sans cesser la douche, elle prépara soigneusement son éclair pour l'assommer sans griller complètement son système nerveux, et le lança en visant son fond de pantalon. Un câble fit une parfaite corde pour le ligoter. Suivant.

Iceberg tentait de combattre Zombie mais celui-ci ne cessait de l'asperger de fluides innommables qu'il parait en les gelant, sans pouvoir l'attaquer efficacement. Alambic retenait Magnéto en le bombardant de planches, afin de l'empêcher de trop s'intéresser à Kurt toujours coincé sous son grillage. C'était l'opposant idéal : son métabolisme était tellement différent de la normale que son organisme ne contenait pas le plus petit atome de métal. Cela, et son pouvoir, troublaient Magnéto.

Cyclope avait rejoint Jean pour lutter contre le Sorcier, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à grand chose, et à en croire le visage défait de Jean et la taille du champ de force qui les entourait, l'explosion annoncée était imminente.

" Tornade, va aider Wolverine ! " ordonna Cyclope. " Puis qu'il s'occupe de Zombie ! Ce truc n'est pas vivant ! "

En même temps que son mari donnait les ordres, Jean avait dit télépathiquement à Tornade – ils s'étaient entraînés à communiquer par les deux voies à la fois – 'J'ai mis un champ de force autour de Kurt, Magnéto ne peut rien contre lui. Fonce !'

Tornade s'appuya sur l'air, s'envola et alla planer au dessus de Wolverine et de Dent de Sabre, largement hors d'atteinte. Wolverine était indifférent au froid, mais n'aimait pas la chaleur ; Dents de Sabre, c'était l'inverse. Donc, une bonne averse de grêle sur les combattants, et en même temps des éclairs sur Dents de Sabre à chaque fois qu'ils étaient séparés. La tendance du combat penchait de plus en plus en faveur de Wolverine lorsque des hurlements retentirent dans tout le chantier. Le propriétaire de la voix clamait être un élève du Docteur Strange, avoir tout appris de Belzébuth dans un rêve, puis il se mit à débiter des mots sans queue ni tête, entre deux hurlements suraigus qui faisaient penser à la plainte d'un matou en chaleur.

" Je crois que le Sorcier a explosé. " dit Tornade pour elle-même.

" Sans blague ? "

Tornade baissa les yeux vers Wolverine qui se relevait. Il était en sang, mais debout, contrairement à son adversaire.

" Appelle Colossus. J'ai une idée pour le défouler. "

Colossus était venu avec eux mais en découvrant que Magnéto avait fait le voyage, Cyclope lui avait ordonné de rester dans le Bird. Il aurait fait une cible trop tentante.

Wolverine prit sa radio, miraculeusement intacte, et appela le jeune russe. Tornade avait grillé le système nerveux de Dents de Sabre avec un éclair envoyé droit dans une plaie de son dos. Colossus les rejoignit et se transforma hors de vue de Magnéto. Tornade lui expliqua son idée et il gloussa silencieusement. Il attrapa les pieds de Dents de Sabre, tourna sur lui-même comme un lanceur de marteau, jusqu'à ce que le mutant inconscient se retrouve à la verticale, et le lâcha. Ils le regardèrent disparaître dans le ciel, et filèrent avant de se faire écraser. Avant de retourner dans le Bird, Colossus chuchota " Pour un lancer spécial, c'était un beau lancer spécial ! "

L' " explosion " du Sorcier en avait fait une sorte de paquet de nerfs à vif de forme vaguement humanoïde, avec un casque anti télépathie sur le crâne. S'il n'était pas rapidement neutralisé, Charles était bon pour sortir la pelle et la balayette afin de ramasser ce qui restait de ses élèves. Mais le seul moyen de le neutraliser était de lui ôter le casque. Jean expliqua cela à son mari, espérant qu'il lui fournisse une solution. Il fit son devoir une fois de plus. Un " arrosage " et un petit bout de télékinésie plus tard, le casque était en miettes par terre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Sorcier était inconscient au sol, prêt à être embarqué dans un hôpital psychiatrique très compétent, et Jean s'écroulait dans les bras de Cyclope, vidée. Il ne restait de la Confrérie que Zombie. Qui n'était pas vivant ; d'après l'examen que Jean avait pu faire de son esprit, il était mort depuis plusieurs semaines ; sa mutation s'était révélée _après_ son décès. D'un coup de griffes, Wolverine le fit passer de mort-vivant à mort tout court.

Sur le bord du chantier, Magnéto réussit à repousser son adversaire d'un champ de force qui le frappa comme un coup de poing. Il s'avança vers le grillage et rencontra deux yeux dorés, fixes.

* * *

Diablo venait de se réveiller. Il sentait le grillage qui le gênait pour respirer. Il percevait aussi les deux champs de force qui brouillaient ses sens, l'empêchant de se repérer géographiquement. Son cerveau avait comblé les blancs. Il avait aussitôt conclu à la nécessité de s'enfuir. Mais il était bloqué par le grillage. Jean avait conçu son champ de force pour qu'il puisse se téléporter, mais l'état d'étourdissement dans lequel il se trouvait – à la limite de s'évanouir – lui hurlait " ne te téléporte pas ". 

Quand Magnéto le regarda, il revit ses priorités. C'était se téléporter ou mourir. Il n'avait que quelques instants avant que Magnéto trouve le second champ de force et l'annule.

Lorsqu'il se téléportait trop loin, ou abusait de ses forces, il souffrait. D'abord essoufflement, puis vertiges, nausées, et enfin une douleur comme un claquage de tous ses muscles. Cette fois, il découvrit un nouveau niveau. La seule chose qu'il perçut à part cela fut le froid. Il n'avait pas eu la force de transporter son costume.

Surpris, Magnéto mit un instant à réagir. Mais il dominait encore. Les X-Men étaient trop loin. Il se tourna vers le corps vautré dans la boue.

" ERIK ! " tonna une voix de femme au comble de la fureur.

* * *

A/N : Tadam ! Ah, la meilleure scène d'action que j'aie jamais écrite. Vraiment désolée de couper là, mais ça aurait fait trop long sinon... Je ne veux pas vous fatiguer non plus... 

Un petit jeu pour vous encourager à m'écrire des reviews ? Non, je ne demanderai pas qui est la femme, c'est bien trop facile. Intéressons-nous plutôt à Alambic, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous présenter. Essayez de me trouver :

- Quels sont ses pouvoirs

- Qu'est-ce qui rend son métabolisme si différent

Des indices ? Son apparence physique est normale. Son nom vous aidera pour une des questions. Le fait qu'il vienne d'un des états les plus racistes des Etats-Unis n'a rien à voir avec le personnage. C'était juste une blague de ma part.

See you later !


End file.
